


Princess Of Games

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Orphans, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem had learned a few months ago about his fiance's monthly traditionSeto Kaiba went every month to visit the local orphanage, he provided funding, donated toys, and all of the kids knew him by nameHe had accompanied his fiance' the last two times and still Atem didn't know how he did it





	Princess Of Games

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of Pridecember 2018- "Crown"
> 
> I have a huge weakness for kid fics and I'm not even sorry

Atem had learned a few months ago about his fiance's monthly tradition

Seto Kaiba went every month to visit the local orphanage, he provided funding, donated toys, and all of the kids knew him by name

He had accompanied his fiance' the last two times and still Atem didn't know how he did it

Everytime he left, Atem's heart ached, he felt _agonized_ leaving all of those kids there alone, he just wanted to take them all home, and it was obvious from just spending a single moment with Seto at the orphanage that he wanted exactly the same thing

He didn't know how he did it, but Atem respected him deeply for it

They had talked about having kids, ofcourse, once they were married and settled in with that

They both wanted kids- alot of them, at that, and seemed to be completely on the same page about it, wich was a pleasant surprise to both of them, considering how rarely they tended to agree about things

But when it came to kids, they seemed to be on the same wave length about pretty much everything

And even though he knew it would hurt, Atem had started looking forward to their monthly visits to the orphanage, especially this month, being that the two of them would be playing Santa

He loved seeing the kids happy, he loved being around them, and the positive feelings he gained from that were enough to overshadow the pain of leaving every single time

"Ah, allow me to get that one," Atem offered, reaching down to lift a bag of toys from the ground and into the car

"Oh, you're still wearing that?"

Blinking, Atem's attention turned away from the bag and glanced down, making note of the necklace dangling from around his neck

It was a pretty simple necklace actually, although elegant

It was gold with a simple gold crown hanging from it, a few tiny diamonds pebbled into the edges, not all that expensive as far as fancy jewlry went, but it held alot of sentimental value

It had come with the prize package he had won in his first tournament competing without Yugi, the first time he had entered a tournament on Kaiba Corp's behalf as a sponsored duelist

It was actually a fairly small tournament when compared to things like Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, but it had been good to cut his teeth on, and a great practice for the sponsorship program

He had been so nervous before competing, unsure if he could really stand to be in such a high pressure situation without his partner, but Yugi had surprised him by going to watch in the audience and cheer him on, and between that and knowing that Seto was there with him in spirit- unfortunately, he hadn't been able to get away from work, thus part of the reason the sponsorship program existed in the first place- he hadn't had any problem winning

He had been wearing the necklace near constantly since then, not for any vain value, but because he felt so proud of it, it was an acheivement that was all his- his _first_ since coming back from Aaru- and he was happy to sport it, he felt immense pride in it

"Ah... yes, but worry not, I've got it tucked under my shirt, it won't take away from the Santa appeal," he winked playfully, leaning up to kiss Seto's cheek

"It isn't that, I was just thinking-"

"Of getting me one that's fancier? You've mentioned, but as I've said, I love this one, it isn't about appearances-"

"It's about the sentimental value, yes, _you've_ told _me_ ," Seto noted with a teasing smirk, bringing a chuckle from his lover as he shut the trunk and ushered Atem to join him in the car

"What can I say? I'm sentimental, this necklace means more to me than anything I could buy for the sake of vanity, I don't intend to let go of it any time soon,"

 

~+~

 

Atem was instantly glad that they had left early

Typically they didn't arrive until late morning so that they were sure to catch the kids at the best time and not interrupt breakfast or anything, but they had decided to arrive a little bit earlier this time because Seto wanted to stay longer this time around

Atem was glad for it

They had already been here for a couple of hours and hadn't even finished handing out toys yet, wanting to spend a little time talking to the kids instead of just shoving the toys at them

Atem's bag was about half empty at this point, and he had just pulled a Moana doll out when-

"Moana!!!!"

Glancing up, he smiled gently at the little girl who ran up towards him

She was as cute as a button, with thick inky black hair, big bright eyes, and a little Moana t-shirt on

Atem's heart was practically aching already

"You like Moana too hm? Is she your favorite?" Atem asked curiously as he handed her the doll

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!! I love her! And.. and Mulan! And Ariel! And Elsa! And and-!!"

"Ah, a fellow princess fan hm? It's ok, it's pretty difficult not to favor them all huh?" Atem laughed adoringly, earning an utterly shocked look from the little girl

"You like princesses too?" she gasped

"I certainly do! Seto doesn't, I'm afraid," he mused, glancing up at his partner with a teasing smirk

"But there are two of us and one of him, so who's right here?"

Seto rolled his eyes and grabbed a teddy bear, hitting Atem's head with it before handing it to the little boy who was reaching for it

Atleast the little girl seemed to be giggling though

"I love princesses alot alot! And so does Aki!"

"Aki?" Atem asked curiously, lifting his head up a little bit more as the girl in the Moana shirt spun around and pointed to an even younger girl, maybe around four-years-old, as opposed to the six or seven-year-old in front of them now

The younger of the two, Aki, was clearly shy, with shorter, curlier hair than the other's, but with clear family resemblance, sporting the same dark tan skin and bright brown eyes

She wasn't wearing a princess shirt... but she _was_ wearing a crown made of tin foil

"Aki's my sister, she's really shy though so I made her a crown so she'd be brave like a princess! But... it's not really working...."

"Sometimes people need a bit of a boost to be brave," Atem noted with a soft smile, reaching out and placing his hand on the girl's shoulder assuringly

"Like Elsa, she couldn't be brave until she was given a little nudge, but then she became one of the BRAVEST, just give her a little time, ok?"

The girl nodded with certainty, smiling brightly at him and giving him a hug

"Thank you!! I'm Hikari! What's your name?"

"I'm Atem, it's my greatest pleasure to meet you Hikari," he smiled back, reaching into the bag again and fishing around a little before grinning as he pulled out a set of Frozen figurines

"Here, do you think Aki will like these?"

"'Ooh! She will she will!! Thank you!" she beamed, giving Atem another hug before running off and grabbing her sister by the hand

Atem's heart was throbbing, knowing that he was leaving those girls here without a family was killing him...

He jumped, however, when he felt a sudden squeeze to his shoulder, glancing up at Seto's sympathetic expression

"I'm ok," the pharaoh promised quickly, exhaling as he stood up and reached into his bag again, getting back to his work, trying to distract himself from his heartache

 

~+~

 

"I do so know magic tricks," Atem pouted, nose wrinkling as he glared across the table at Seto

"I don't think so," the CEO replied smoothly, moving a checker across the board and smirking when the little boy he was playing against jumped over it with his own peice

"Oh? Well then, shall I just _show_ you and prove you wrong?"

It was all for play ofcourse, they had rehearsed this little "argument" days ago, it was all to make the magic tricks more appealing

"You can try, but you're going to fail," Seto smirked, moving another checker peice

By this point there was a small crowed gathered around Atem, all with wide eyes and excited expressions

"Well if you're sure.... I don't suppose you've seen my Dark Magician card today have you?"

"Nope, if you lost your card it's on you,"

"Oh he isn't lost, he's ... right here!" Atem smirked, snapping his fingers as the card appeared in his hand, earning a gaggle of "oooh"s and "aahhhh"s from the kids surrounding him

It wasn't "magic" the way magicians typically performed, Atem was tapping into his shadow powers for this, but it was better- in his opinion- than a magician's trick

One of the things he and Seto had been, shockingly, in agreement with was that kids needed to believe in magic as much and as long as possible, to keep that bubble of happiness and innocence around them, and if Atem could perform _actual_ magic....

"Now where did I put those dice?"

Just as he was about to start his next trick however, a scream from across the room drew the attention of both he and his fiance', both of them springing up from their chairs and running across to where the scream had come from

Atem was shocked, to say the least, when they found that Hikari was the source of the sound

"No fair... no fair!" she screamed terribly

"Hikari, what's the matter?" Atem asked with immediate concern, moving to sit down in front of her and shifting away as she moved to start pointing her finger at a little boy behind the pharaoh

"He took Aki's crown!! He wouldn't give it back so I said I'd play Go Fish for it and I won but then... then... he BROKE it!" she cried, sniffling as big, bubbling tears started to stream down her cheeks

"Well it's a stupid crown anyway! And she doesn't care, she never even talks to anybody!" the boy behind her insisted with an annoyed huff

"That's not true!" Hikari sobbed, wiping frantically at her tears

Atem didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure how to handle this situation, and quite honestly, he didn't really get the chance to do anything anyway, before he or Seto could, Aki suddenly rose up from where she had been sitting and ran in front of her sister, her expression having changed from shy and frightened to feirce and angry in an instant

"Leave... my sister... ALONE!" she shouted, a light overheard bursting suddenly and going out

That apparently had been enough for the little boy to run off screaming, clearly frightened by the sudden electrical surge, and leaving both of the adults rather stunned as well

Atem and Seto exchanged breif looks before suddenly Hikari's wimpering drew their attention back towards her

"I... I'm sorry Aki... your crown.... it... it's gone...." she sniffed horribly

Aki looked... sad, but resigned, turning and giving her sister a big hug, shaking her head and rubbing Hikari's back

"It's... it's ok," she said quietly, her voice soft and wispy, not at all the firm power-carrying demand that she had spoken with earlier

Atem and Seto glanced at eachother one last time before Atem reached up, quietly undoing the clasp of his necklace and lifting it from his neck, holding it out with one hand and gently tapping Aki's shoulder with the other

"You deserve this," he said softly, staring down at the shocked faces of the little girls

"I know you can't wear it on your head but.... to replace the one you lost,"

"Are... are you sure?" Hikari asked in her sister's place, watching as Aki reached out and very carefully took the necklace, clutching it tightly to her chest, her eyes watering, before suddenly running forward and giving Atem a tight hug, drawing a surprise gasp out of Atem

Before he could even hug her back, however, he had not one, but two little girls hugging the life out of him

And that was more than enough to make up for the loss of his necklace

He beamed up at Seto, grinning from ear to ear as he hugged the girls, quite honestly impressed with himself

Seto's expression though, was a bit... confusing

He seemed contemplative, his expression soft and warm but.... serious all the same, not at all the more care-free and relieved look Atem was expecting

"I'll be back, I have to tell someone about the light,"

"Ah, Se-"

"And ... I have to discuss the papperwork for taking them home,"

Hearing that was.... honestly, Atem didn't even have a comparison for it, all he knew was that his breathing had missed a beat, and he didn't get the option to say anything before Seto was gone

He knew that adoption was a little more complicated than just choosing a child and taking them home, but ... well, he was marrying Seto Kaiba, his fiance' had certainly pulled off stranger things

He finally exhaled, his expression warm as he hugged the girls tightly, eyes falling to the necklace still clutched in Aki's hand

Huh, well what do you know....

It looked like he wouldn't be letting go of it after all


End file.
